Fire
by WarriorsFan123
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Ezra and Sabine get trapped in a fire. They learn that a physical fire can strengthen the fire of the heart and of a bond. No romance, just family relationships. Family/Hurt/Comfort/ and a little Adventure.
**Hello! I'm back! I am here with my first one-shot! Brother/sister bonding, father/daughter bonding and a hint of mother/daughter bonding. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Read A Girl With Talent if you want to know where the nickname Monster came from... Chapter thirteen, I believe. Second to most recent or something like that.**

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps." Ezra whined as they wandered around an abandoned building, searching for any supplies they could find.

"I know." Sabine agreed. "I hate the way nothing moves. It is _way_ too quiet."

"Right? I mean, we're the only ones in here, but I always feel like something is gonna jump out at me."

Right at that moment, Zeb grabbed both of them from behind with a terrifying roar, earning a satisfying cry of fear from each of them.

Zeb laughed maniacally, while Hera turned around and shot him a death glare and Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Zeb, stop scaring the kids." Kanan scolded blandly as he continued to walk forward.

"It was funny." He chuckled.

"No it was not!" Ezra yelled, turning to hit him.

Sabine shook her head to clear her mind and walked on a little faster to get up front, and then matching her pace with Hera and Kanan. Hera smiled at her fondly before turning a dark corner to investigate.

Sabine followed them in, staying close. Ezra hesitated a moment before Zeb shoved him forward laughing, "What? Scared of the dark? You shoulda' brought your _night light._ "

"Shut up, Zeb!" Ezra shouted, clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, Kanan found a control panel behind some empty crates.

"Think you can hack it?" Kanan asked, turning to Sabine.

The Mando' nodded and took off her helmet handing it randomly to Kanan. She pursed her lips as she concentrated on turning the panel on. After several minutes of unsuccessful effort, Sabine finally got it to light up. For a moment it worked, before it exploded, shooting sparks and glass in all directions. Sabine jumped back with a wavering scream, half jumping, half being blown backwards by the sudden force.

After a few moments of silence, Hera spoke up. "Is everyone alright?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Hera looked at Sabine expectantly. The teen rubbed her head in pain and groaned. "Fine."

Kanan helped her stand up. She shook her head while Hera stomped out a few little flames that had started from the sparks.

After a moment of brief recovery, Sabine walked over to the panel.

"Well, it looks like the wires are too brittle to take this. Don't turn anything on, or there might be a power surge and the whole structure could catch on fire." She mumbled quietly.

"Great." Zeb muttered.

"Come on." Kanan gestured, leaving the room.

Sabine followed her leaders closely as they crept through the building, holding their flashlights.

"Hey, look!" Ezra pointed. Some fuel cells were stacked against a wall.

"This is great. Everyone grab one." Kanan ordered then turning to his comlink- "Chopper, we're ready for pickup."

The older Jedi turned to Sabine. "Want your helmet back now?"

"In a sec." She said, starting to paint their insignia. "You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a moment."

"Alright, be quick. Try to come before we're out of earshot."

"Got it."

As the crew got further away, she began to wrap it up. Suddenly, she heard an unidentifiable sound. Having no idea what it was, she stood quickly. It was almost a sharp, snapping, rustling sound. It wasn't something she was familiar with.

Part of her, driven by fear, told her to run back to her family where she'd be safe. The other part, driven by juvenile curiosity, told her it might be an interesting adventure.

The juvenile side won. She started to make her way toward it, opposite of the direction the crew had gone. After she was about to turn the next corner she heard Ezra call, "Sabine!"

She stopped to let him catch up.

"Kanan sent me… Where are you going anyway?"

"Do your hear that?"

Ezra, baffled, listened for a moment. "Huh… Yeah, yeah I do. What is it?"

"Not sure. Wanna come find out with me?"

"I don't know. We should really go back… That's weird. I-It sounds like it's getting closer."

"Come on." Sabine urged.

Ezra thought for a moment as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

With that, they both continued to walk toward the source of the resonance. It echoed around them, humming throughout the building, with no definite source.

Sabine began to wonder if this was actually a good idea. The eerie drone of whatever it was seemed to surround them from most sides. Audible, but not visible. Sounding so close but at the same time, never reaching them.

"Maybe we should turn back." She whispered. Right after she spoke, a creaking sound from nearly a few feet away drew a gasp followed by an utter silence from both of them. They each held perfectly still, breath held, waiting for it to creak again.

They turned slowly into the next room, and at first saw nothing. Then, they heard the creak and their heads snapped up. Sabine found herself staring at a ceiling alit with fire. The flames rolled over themselves, licking hungrily at the beams and the walls.

Then, with one last creak, one of the beams -which was completely covered with fire- snapped like a brittle twig, landing in front of them as it sent ash and sparks whirling through the air.

"Go!" Ezra yelled. "Go! Go! Come on!"

They ran for a minute before skidding to a halt.

"Wait, which way did we come?"

"Uh…" Ezra mumbled, looking around frantically. "I think it was this way."

Sabine doubted it, but went that way anyway since she didn't know either.

They pelted past walls, beams, and rooms. Fire. All on fire. There was nowhere to go. No landmarks. No clear escape. They were completely surrounded.

Suddenly, Ezra grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards with, "Sabine, wait!"

Right after he moved her, a huge part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Come on, back this way." She said, starting to cough a little. They ran down the hall a little ways before making a sharp left turn.

Sabine screamed as a beam fell right behind them. They made a right turn into another hall, which seemed not to have been breached by the fire yet. The smoke clung less thick here, but they were still coughing. Sabine was starting to catch her breath when they came to a dead end.

"No!" Ezra yelled. "Hurry, go back! Before we're trapped!"

Sabine took the lead once again and they forced themselves forward faster than they were made to. They plunged back into the hallway they were previously in and found that they had nowhere to go.

"Back this way!" Sabine yelled, turning back again.

This time they looked for a door on their way down. When they got to the room on the end, they closed the door, hoping to delay the flames, and then scrabbled around looking frantically for a way out.

Ezra suddenly stopped, leaning on a crate as he coughed. Sabine ran over to support him, glancing for an air vent they could maybe crawl through.

"Can you use the force to get us out?" She asked as his coughing died down.

"It doesn't work like that." He rasped.

"We can still get out right?" She asked, figuring he would have some kind of trick up his sleeve. They both jerked their heads to the entrance as they heard a crash from things falling in on themselves. Slowly they turned back to each other. Her face fell when she saw the raw fear in his eyes. She realized neither of them knew what to do. There was no way out.

Sabine wiped the ash off her face with her own soot covered hand. They both remained silent, except for their coughing or the occasional whimper from one them. It seemed like minutes, perhaps hours, had gone by.

Ezra coughed and wiped his sweaty brow, smearing ash over his face. "Sabine," he rasped, before breaking off to cough again. He could barely speak, so he pointed towards the ceiling, where there was a vent.

Sabine coughed and heaved herself to her feet. Her raspy breathing was intensified as she worked to get to the air vent.

"Come on, Ez-" She broke off coughing. The teenager pulled himself up using a crate for support. He staggered over and pulled a crate up for them to stand on.

With panicked, jittery fingers, Sabine undid the screws on the grating and threw it down. She crawled in and then pulled Ezra up. There was no air in the vents. Nothing to breath, just smoke.

 _It's too thick up here. We need to get out._

She held her breath and moved forward. Somehow, they found a room that had no flames yet. They jumped down, hardly landing straight, and looked around. There were two doors. Which one should they take? Which one led to the main hallway?

"Feel them first." Ezra whispered, coughing lightly as he spoke. "My parents always taught me to feel the door first."

Sabine watched as he felt each door with the back of his hand.

"This one's cooler." He announced, gesturing for her to follow. Sabine hacked the code with shaky hands and opened the door. Suddenly, a back draft went off from inside the room, throwing both of them backwards into the wall and knocking them unconscious.

* * *

"I found them!" Zeb yelled. His voice was muffled, sounding distant. Sabine could hardly see a thing. She didn't even bother moving, still being half-unconscious. She felt Kanan pick her up bridal style, and tuck her hands near her chest for her.

Sabine forced her stinging eyes open a little and saw Zeb sling Ezra over his shoulder. Her mind was totally blank. She had no idea what was going on. It almost felt like being in a dream. She let her eyes close, and time seemed to stand still. Her ears were ringing, numb, she could hardly hear and her head was spinning. Her whole body felt raw and numb at the same time.

"I think they might be okay. We need to get them to the medical bay." Kanan said as a bright light hit Sabine's closed eyes. She let her mind do as it wanted, and drift off.

* * *

Sabine's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't sure if she'd ever actually slept, or just drifted into some kind of partly unconscious state. But now she had nearly full consciousness. She looked around to find herself in a blinding white room. She knew it was the medical bay. Kanan was sitting in a chair in the corner, his head in his hands, appearing to possibly be asleep.

Sabine opened her mouth to say something to him, but instead a cough came out as she tried to speak. The moment she coughed, his head shot up and he saw her awake. The older man stood up and fast-walked over to her.

"Morning, Monster." He whispered, eyes watery. "I am _so glad_ you're okay… I thought I lost you."

Sabine tried to talk, but her throat was prickling, and only a cough came out.

"Shh, shh… It's okay, just rest."

Kanan sat there, simply holding her hand. He gently stroked her face, rubbed her arm, ran his fingers through her hair.

After awhile, she found the strength to talk. "Kanan, it was awful. The fire, it was everywhere. We didn't know, we couldn't see it. It was just _there_ all of a sudden. And we," -Sabine coughed- "we didn't know which way was out. We got lost. Then we got trapped. An-And then there was this- this big… _explosion_. I- I hardly remember anything after that. Ezra was- Ezra! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's just fine. Hera's with him. He came conscious a little while ago." Kanan said quietly.

"Kanan, my head hurts. My throat hurts. All of me hurts."

"You're okay, just rest."

"Can I talk to Ezra?"

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked teasingly, but incredibly gently.

Sabine shrugged. "Do me a favor, tell him I love him."

"I'll tell him, but I don't think it'll be the same coming from me." He chuckled, finally getting the girl to smile. It was a very small, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Kanan leaned back a little and almost fell over.

She giggled, lifting her body just enough to wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and, lifting her a little higher with his own strength, knowing she was very sore, putt his hand on the back of her head to pull it close to his chest. They sat there for a long time, Kanan fingering her hair, Sabine laying half asleep against his chest.

After awhile, Sabine finally announced, "I love you."

"I love you too, Monster."

Sabine didn't say that often…none of them did. She decided she should do it more often, since they never knew when their next mission would be someone's last. To make sure she didn't regret not saying it if she lost one of her family members, she would have to say it more often.

Kanan laid Sabine down gently. "Try to go to sleep, okay?"

Sabine closed her eyes as the older man stroked her. The world began to fade out as she drifted off.

She wanted her family to feel loved, like they always did for her; like Kanan was doing right now. She would have to say 'I love you' a lot to do that… But maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

 **Me:Voila!**

 **Ezra:Wow, that was a dramatic story.**

 **Me:You didn't like it?**

 **Ezra:You nearly killed me!**

 **Me:For the love of the Force, Ezra, it's _my_ story!**

 **Kanan:Would you two stop it?**

 **Me: _You_ stop it!**

 ***Everyone starts yelling over eachother***

 **Sabine:*Sighs* Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you, and bye!**

 **Hera:*comes in room* What is going _on_ here!**

 **Sabine:Now they've done it...**


End file.
